


and he's breathing through a straw (jakedirk)

by moon_underwater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Related, Complicated Relationships, Cringe, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Edgy, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_underwater/pseuds/moon_underwater
Summary: a two-part poem (?) about jakedirk. this is solely my interpretation of these characters and this ship. Yes i disregarded typing styles. i apologise profusely please dont crucify me
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 4





	and he's breathing through a straw (jakedirk)

I

How does he feel to you?

he feels like throbbing in my ears  
and a black place where  
icy, piercing water laps at my ankles  
and he feels warm is it beside me  
is it behind me is it inside me  
i can't find it but it's spreading everywhere  
and he feels like the taste of my own spit  
and he feels like a stranger staring at me  
and i am burning and burning  
and he's the warmth here

II

you can see him but he is not there  
you can look in his eyes but he has built a thousand thousand layers of black and  
you can only see yourself straining to glimpse him  
you can think of him and you can build him out of hope and you can build him out of yourself but he is not there  
you can touch his face you can touch his heart you can think you're in his head  
you can think you're what he clings to and

he doesn't know if he's made himself think he loves you just to hold something and  
as the flesh on his back tries to pull back from your grip he is not there  
he knows you more than you know yourself  
through the black you think you feel his gaze the white hot point of focus it  
chars it  
chars it rends you down to your core it  
sees you naked it  
resolves you into a dense smouldering lump of metal  
its so small and its all around him and  
knows it like it was himself  
and he whispers

when you drown in someone else theres solace in their evil  
when you drown in yourself theres horror in your own

and you kiss him and he's there and he's looking at you  
and you're looking at him and you say

i forgive you

and he says

i cant stop i dont know how

and you say

ill take care of you

and he damns himself he  
sucked you in he made you adore him and he  
knows he deserves nothing  
much less you and he says 

i love you jake

and you say 

i love you dirk

and he's breathing through a straw

and neither of you can  
stop laughing  
neither of you can


End file.
